A Surprise Valentine
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: Fluff. A Blake and Tori Valentine Story.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day._

**A Surprise Valentine**

Tori awoke hearing the flight attendants' voice come over the speaker that they had landed. She then waited for her chance to enter the aisle and very slowly headed up towards the front of the plane. After five minutes she stepped into the airport and made her way towards the doors. As she scanned for something familiar she noticed a man who was about 5'10" with golden brown hair. He nodded and smiled at her and she made her way towards him. As soon as she got there he pulled her into a hug.

"Tori, glad to see your flight came in on time."

She pulled away and playfully hit the man, "Come on Jesse that was once."

"Yeah, but who had to wait here for three hours? Me. So I think I can bring that up."

"Right. Where's Blake?"

"Practicing. All day."

She smiled. "Perfect. Thanks."

The two headed for Jesse's car and made their way to the hotel that Blake was in. After helping Tori get her stuff up there that she had just bought on their way there he turned towards Tori, "I gotta get back to practice."

Tori nodded. "I know. I'll see you later."

"Yep. Have fun."

Tori smiled as Jesse left. She looked around the room. It was rather big and it had a little kitchenette which was what she was hoping for. She took out her clothes and put them away and then hid her bag under the bed. She then took out the food that she had bought and put it away until she'd have to start making dinner.

She sat down on the bed and looked down at her hand. Around the ring finger there was a white-gold band that came to a point where the stone was set which was a rich blue Ceylon sapphire. She smiled thinking about it. Blake had proposed to her over Christmas and they hadn't seen each other since; he had to leave a couple days after that. Of course they had talked, but it was never the same. She lay down on the bed thinking about her fiancé. She had never been happier in her life. Ever since Blake had first come into hers, it was him, she knew it. Her phone alarm went off telling her that it was time to start dinner.

For dinner she made Bacon Wrapped Pork Tenderloin along with a salad, twice baked potatoes and some rolls. She set the table and put two candles on it. She cleaned all the cooking stuff she used and sat until it was almost 5:30. Jesse said he would make sure Blake got back around this time. She turned off the lights which is how it was when she got there. Then she sat on a chair and waited for him.

* * *

It wasn't long before she heard the door open. She heard something dropped down—probably his gear—and then he went into the bathroom. About ten minutes later Blake got out of the shower—he had already had some clothes with him because he was dressed. He then flipped the switch and smiled.

"Tori, you're here."

"Surprise."

Blake and Tori were lost in each others' arms within seconds.

"Oh gosh, Tor, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

They pulled apart a ways and looked at each other lovingly until Blake spoke, "You said you couldn't come, and yet here you are. Well my life is complete." Tori smiled and blushed which caused her to look down. Blake took her hand and led her over to the bed. They both sat down and smiled at each other. "So I take it you are the cause for the wonderful smells. I mean one I know is you and the other, what did get?"

Tori regained her composer. It never ceased to amaze her that Blake was still able to cause her to blush with the simplest things. She playful nudged his foot with hers, "For your information Mr. Bradley, I made it."

"So now I'm a Mr. Bradley?"

"Well if you're going to act like that."  
"Yeah?" Tori nodded her head. Blake reached around and tickled her which resulted in pinning her to the bed. Blake smiled, "I love you Tori."

"I love you too." He bent down and captured her lips in a passionate but sweat kiss. His hand started down towards her shirt when a bell went off. "That'd be dinner." Tori spoke quietly as Blake stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it and got up.

She checked on the dinner and since it was done she took it out and put it on the table. It looks wonderful. Tori smiled and then put her finger up. She went in the closet and grabbed something and then went into the bathroom.

"Tori, what's going on?" Blake asked through the door.

"I'm getting dressed."

"Oh. Should I get dressed?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Blake smiled at his fiancé; he went and quickly got changed unsure of what Tori would be in. Ten minutes later Tori emerged from the bathroom wearing a floor length blue silk dress with navy blue heels. It had spaghetti straps. Her long blond locks were down covering her bare back. "Wow, you look amazing. Not that you don't anyway." Blake added with his smile that was just for her.

Tori felt her cheeks turning red and walked over to the table. Blake rushed over there and pulled the chair out for her and than sat down himself. They sat they and silently ate their dinner while the feet slowly felt on the others' legs—shoes had been taken off soon into dinner—while their free hand was used holding the other persons.

"So, how's dinner?"

"Perfect, just like the woman I'm with."

Tori bit her lip gently. "Thanks." She could never understand how Blake could make her blush so easily, it's not like other guys could do it. Of course she didn't mind it.

Blake watched Tori, he loved her so much, he was just happy that they had both been willing to work at their relationship and had kept it going. With Tori he felt like he could win anything.

"So, how's everything back in Blue Bay Harbor?"

"Good. Marah and Dustin are expecting their first, Shane and Kapri are now official. Hunter and Kelly, well you talk to Hunter, they're just dating right now. Cam…well I can't tell you everything about him. Teaching is going really well. The students are really getting it. Nothing that I haven't already told you."

Blake smiled, "Yeah I know, but I like listening to you when you're not on the phone."

Tori squeezed Blake's hand, "I love talking to you without assistance of the phone too. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well I wish I had something to give you, but I had them sent to the apartment, since that's where I thought you'd be."

"That's okay, I don't need them."

"Yeah, but I want you to have them."

Tori smiled. After they finished dinner they both cleared the dishes and did the dishes so they'd be done. While in the middle of washing them they started kissing each other and decided to take a break for a few minutes before Tori pulled away, "Let's finish up the dishes." Blake simply nodded and they continued on with the dishes. Afterwards they went and sat on the bed. "Do you want dessert?"

Blake thought for a minute. "Yeah, but let me get it." Tori was able to get up and Blake stood up and went over to the refrigerator. "Strawberry Shortcake? Good choice."

"Well, you know, I know how much you like it."

"Me? Let's say you. I like it because you like it."

Tori smiled knowing what he meant. To them it was more than just a food, and with Tori she always thought of Blake while eating the red berry.

Blake came back over to the bed and handed her a plate and sat down with his own. He leaned down on the bed followed by Tori. As they ate their feet played with each other. Every time they saw each other they felt the need to touch the other person realizing that they were together and soon they wouldn't be. Even though they both knew they could always choose to break up and be with other people it was never a complete option for the two of them. Tori had thought about it when they had first agreed to see other people when Blake first started racing. It was during that time she realized to choose anyone over Blake wasn't going to be fair to the other guy because she'd put him against Blake. She loved Blake; there was no other way around it.

Blake watched Tori as she ate. Dating other people hadn't worked, it had and would always be Tori. Being with those other girls that time he and Tori had dated other people only made him want her more. He realized very quickly that Tori was the love of his life. To a lot of people she was just Tori, a surfer, a ninja, a Sensei, and a friend. But to Blake she was his entire life. He could never imagine living without her and for her to put up with his racing only made her even better. Blake knew he wouldn't be racing forever, and he knew that when he was done Tori would still be there for him.

Tori looked up to Blake's eyes and smiled. Realizing that they were both done he picked up both plates and brought them to the sink. Tori got up, "I'm going to get changed."

"Me too."

Tori smiled and disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes. By the time she got out Blake was down to his boxers and a t-shirt. Tori came out wearing boy pants and one of Blake's shirts. Blake loved it when she did that, seeing her in his clothes only made her all the more his. She walked over to him and the two settled under the covers.

"Tori, you gave me the best present ever by coming here."

"How could I stay away from you today? We couldn't be together last year and now…" She trailed off as she looked at her engagement ring.

"Yeah, now we're engaged." Blake gently took her hand in his and ran it lightly over her hand, down to her arm and back up until their fingers locked. "I'm really glad you came."

"Well, I couldn't imagine spending Valentines' with anyone else."

Blake smiled and realized just how luck he was to have this beautiful angel in his arms. "I love you Tori, more than I can ever express."

"I love you too Blake." Tori turned so she was facing him. "I know we didn't go out anywhere…"

"Hey don't worry; being with you is the world to me." Tori blushed and looked down. Blake lifted her chin to face him, "Shall we continue our Valentines Day?"

Tori smiled and nodded. The two whispered their words of promise and love before expressing to the other person how much they loved them.


End file.
